The girl in the Hunger Games
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Ty lee is an ordinary citizen of District Two. She is selected to participate in the Hunger Games. This pretty, bubbly girl could not be more out of place in the arena. She must make allies. Death will loom over her and her newfound love. Could be Sokka/Ty lee or Haru/Ty lee. Possibly. Co-written by FloraIrmaTylee and bs13.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co-written by me, Florairmatylee, and my twin sister bs13. We thought the hunger games and Avatar together would equal complete awesomness, so here goes. We do not own Avatar the last airbender or the Hunger Games. This is about Ty lee, who doesn't get the recognition she deserves. This story will be original, no copying of the Hunger Games, except for crucial parts. It's the Avatar characters if they lived in the Hunger game's world. So it's not an actual crossover, but still. Hope you like! **

Sunlight floods through the crystal windows. I press myself into the soft pillow, squeezing my grey eyes shut in hopes to avoid the day. No such luck. A guard is already walking into my room to escort me to training. Representing District Two in the Hunger Games is a big deal, and all kids from 12 to 18 are required to train in case the occasion should arise that they were chosen. I'm 14 and have been spared for two years. Us kids are trained to want to be in the games, but I don't. I really like life and aren't ready to give it up. So I'm hoping not to be Two has the largest pool of victors in all of Panem and I would not be confident that I would win.

In the dining room, before training, we're served breakfast. Hot chocolate, rolls, eggs, potatoes, ham and other foods. The other trainees chat away with each other, and I have to practically have to pinch myself not to be tempted to jump into the conversation. I'm a people person and very good at making friends. The trainers for the games said if I was to go into the games, I'd win the crowds favor easily. I'm pretty, I'm young, and I've got a bubbly personality. That doesn't mean I'm eager, as I said before. I wouldn't want to be at mercy of strangers, sponsors being my lifeline. That's why I try not to make friends in my trainee group. I couldn't imagine killing any of these people if they or I get chosen.

We're lead into the training room, which is set up just like the Capitol's. We're all forced to participate. I'm not good with weapons or camouflage or even knot tying. I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat girl. I've got a real knack for chi-blocking, which leaves my victims helplessly falling to my feet. No one else can do it. I send quick jabs to my opponent's body in crucial areas and making the arms and legs malfunction. It can even take away bending for a while. Bending is a special skill, only few people can bend the elements. I'm a non bender, too bad. The winners of the games are usually benders. It's an unfair advantage they have but it's legal to use bending in the arena.

Today the trainees, including myself, are nervous. Reaping Day is tomorrow. The odds of me being chosen are slim but you can't blame me for worrying. The idea of fighting to the death sickens me. I don't even like watching the games. Lost in thought, one of the trainees grabbed my arm. I was caught off guard but used her arm to an advantage. Using her shoulder for support, I jumped into the air, my toes perfectly en pointe to the sky. I somersaulted over her and landed perfectly on my feet. I jabbed her back a dozen times and my opponent fell. The match was over. I had won.

...

Straight from the Capitol was an overly made-up woman named Joo Dee gave the usual speech about the games and what an honor it was to be a tribute.

"Now, to select our tributes!" Joo Dee said, smiling in her creepy way. "Ladies first, as always." She reached inside the reaping ball, the slips of paper swirling through her fingertips. Probability the only lifeline these kids have. Everyone was holding their breath, cameras trained on Joo Dee. She selected a slip, read it, then turned to face the crowd, grinning widely. "Representing District two as our female tribute is: Ty lee!"

People turn to look at me, but my brain doesn't seem to process what's happening. My 5 sisters are yelling my name, tears streaming their faces. I hear voices, see people clearing away from me. Peacekeepers grab my shoulders. My friend Kori reaches out and touches my hand before I'm lead away and shoved onstage. Joo Dee smiles at me and turns to the crowd again. I'm gaping like a fish to the citizens of District Two.

"Our female tribute Ty lee!" Joo Dee said. Then it finally sinks into my mind. I'm going to the Hunger Games.

**The first chapter is short, but bs13 will be writing the next chapter. The story will be focused on Ty lee as the main tribute, and the boy tribute will be revealed next chapter. Who could it be? Well it's not that important anyway. Still, we would love to know what you think. Read/Review if you like. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Any volunteers?" Jo Dee called, her ever-present smile on her face, her eyes scanning the crowd. There wasn't usually any volunteers in the female division, but it never hurt to ask. My sisters all stared up at me, grey eyes filled with sympathy. I first felt angry they wouldn't volunteer, but I realized, weak as I was...I had a better shot in that arena than they did. I knew I couldn't let my district down.  
"Well then. Now for the boys!" Jo Dee said, fishing a paper from the second box. "Here we are... representing District two as our male tribute, Roun-Jian!" There was murmurs in the crowd. The slightly built, shaggy-haired boy was siezed by his shoulders and led to the stage. His face struggled with emotion-confused, scared, and shocked. I knew him. He was known as the ladies' man, the player. Now I only saw a frightened boy.  
"Volunteers?" Jo Dee said, beaming. Sometimes volunteers would come forward, but not today. Roun-Jian's friends all stared at the ground, acting like Jo Dee had suddenly lost her voice. The mayor began to read the Treaty of Treason, as he did every year. Then he motioned to Roun-Jian and myself.  
"Shake hands, now, don't be afraid!" Jo Dee laughed like she said something funny. I held out my hand to Roun-Jian, and he shook it briefly. His palms were clammy, and I knew mine were hardly any better. The anthem began to play. I cast a look at Roun-Jian, who was staring at the ground, face shielded by his hair. I bit my lip, waiting. When the anthem was finished, two Peacekeepers gripped my shoulders and led me away. I tried not to cry. My sister-well, one of my sisters-say I get emotional easily. And maybe that's true...so what? I sat by myself in a small room, waiting for instruction.  
"Ty lee." Kori rushed to hug me as she entered. "I can't believe this. Oh, Ty lee, promise me you'll try to win."  
"I will." I promised. "I'm pretty good in hand-to-hand combat."  
"Show them how District two rolls." Kori hugged me long and hard. "Hopefully I'll see you again." I let my tears fall this time, and Kori, tough, unbreakable Kori, let a tear make its way down her cheek as well.  
"There's twenty-four of us." I said. "I'm scared, Kori."  
"I know, Ty lee." Kori breathed. "I promise you, I'll be making sure you're supported. I'll try to get people to pitch in to sponsor you. The boys all love you, and so will the crowd."  
"Thanks." a smile spread over my lips. A Peacekeeper came up to Kori, setting his gloved hand on her shoulder.  
"Time to go." he said gruffly.  
"I'll miss you a lot, Kori." I said. "I'll think of you. Every day. Every hour."  
"I'll think of you more." Kori gave my hand one final squeeze, as she was dragged away. I stood there, now alone, wiping at my tears. The door opened again.  
"Ty lee." it was my mother. "Dear, I know it's hard now-"  
"It always was, mom." my voice cracked. "It's not like you cared much for me, anyhow. All my sisters-it made it impossible."  
"I always care for you, love." she was quick to say, pain taking over her facial expression.  
"I believe you." I said, my face softening. My mother, so high and mighty, the woman who was stronger than my father. She lost it, sobs heaving her body, and I hugged her. My mother at last. If only it wasn't so late... It seemed like only a few seconds passed when the Peacekeeper came in to get her.  
"Ty lee. You're strong. Please, try to come home." my mother pleaded, gripping my hand.  
"I will." I said yet again.  
"Do you want your sisters to come in?" my mom was trying not to lose it again.  
"No." I said quietly. "It would take too long. Just-tell them I love them. That I may have hated how alike we all were, but they were all extraordinary. Tell them-tell them I forgive them." the last words was enough to set my mother off again.  
"I promise." she choked out, and she was led away.

...

"Ty lee. Isn't it?" Ruon-Jian joined me where I was standing before a window, just staring and thinking. "I'd always see you, you know. Back in our District."  
"Yeah." I said. "I would see you, too."  
"It's unreal." Ruon-Jian said. "I don't understand it...why we need to fight. I mean, the whole junk about how the airbenders rebelled and were killed, but us. Why us?"  
"Sometimes I think I'm dreaming." I said. "That it's a joke. I never imagined I would have to go to the Hunger Games..." Ruon-Jian nodded, hanging his head slightly. There was a knock, and Joo Dee, the ever-present smile on her face, entered.  
"Your mentor will see you now." Joo Dee said. "He apologizes for not being at the reaping, he was just, um..."  
"Busy?" I offered.  
"In jail." Joo Dee said, while smiling of course. "Well, anyway, no time to live in the past!" She flounced out. Ruon-Jian mimicked her last sentence, making my respect for him lower even more. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed. I took his lead, but I was a bit more hesitant...who was our famous mentor, and why was he in jail?  
Yesterday 8:20PM


	3. Chapter 3

Roun-Jian and I sat terrified at the table. Our mentor had just entered, and his bulky frame and expressionless face scared me. Roun-Jian too by his expression. Joo Dee smiled widely.

"This is your mentor Chit-Sang," she said. "Chit-Sang, these are the District 2 volunteers."

"You mean tributes," Roun-Jian said nervously.

"Oh no, we must always refer to them as our brave volunteers," Joo Dee said smiling.

"These are my tributes?" Chit-Sang boomed. Joo Dee winced slightly to hear him call them tributes after what she just said.

"Pathetic," he spit out. "Any one of you girls fight?" Roun-Jian looked offended but then intimidated. I didn't want to say anything. One thing was for sure, my happy personality sure didn't fit in with the Hunger Games. Chit-Sang put a damper on my mood.

"You talk?" he snapped. Well, if someone's yelling in your face to ask you something, you generally don't answer. "This is going to some lesser district," Chit-Sang mumbled, not too softly. "You handle them Joo Dee, there's no more use for them with me."

"You're just going to give up on us?" I spoke up. "That's not fair."

"You a fighter, little girl?" Chit-Sang asked, getting in my face.

"A little bit," I said softly. "In hand-to-hand combat."

"That'll save your life for about 5 seconds," Chit-Sang said. "It's all weapons now. You should know that."

"You could still train us," Roun-Jian said timidly. Chit-Sang spit on the floor. Joo Dee's smile seemed more and more forced with every passing second.

"Alright, sissies. I'll train you. But if you don't win, then it's a good thing you're already dead. Cause I would've killed you if you didn't win," Chit-Sang said gruffly. "We'll pulling in to the Capitol soon." That was true, District 2 was close to the Capitol. Me and Roun-Jian rushed to the windows a little solemnly. I noticed Roun-Jian had a small tear in his eye. Probably thinking of his certain death. I didn't even want to think about mine. I was excited to see the beginnings of the Capitol. Strange sights, all so new to me. District 2 was pretty strange itself, it was the Luxury district, so they weren't that different from us. Roun-Jian was grinning at the new sights, his imminent death momentarily gone from his mind. Joo Dee happily opened the door when we docked for Chit-Sang to leave. I guess she was tired of him already, though her too-happy facial expression hardly gave anything away.

"Before anything, let's see the other districts's reapings," Joo Dee said. Chit-Sang grumbled a bit while we went into our assigned penthouse and settled to watch the reapings. In District 1, a cruel-looking girl volunteered. Her name was Azula. A boy that looked a lot like her was chosen for the boy tribute. He stood proud and tall, his troubled amber eyes and scar marking his face indicating he knew a lot about pain. His name was Zuko.

"Bet they're brother and sister," Roun-Jian whispered to me. I gasped. How awful. Then after re-watching our reaping came District 3. A girl with jet-black hair and a bored look was chosen, but her face gave no emotion. Her name was Mai. The boy tribute was handsome and confident even when called, so sure of himself. Chan was his name. District 4, a brunette girl with wide blue eyes was chosen. Katara. A boy tribute was chosen, but before the cameras could pan to him a different boy who looked like the girl tribute volunteered. He had the same hair and eyes and was really cute. His name was Sokka.

"Another brother and sister," Roun-Jian said. Chit-Sang grunted. District 5, a girl with light hair that looked almost white with blue eyes was selected. Yue. The boy tribute was intimidating and glared at the audience, his name was Hahn. District 6. Their girl tribute was named Meng, a shy awkward looking young girl with missing teeth and poofy black braids sobbed as she went on stage. The boy was bulky and tall, tough-looking and most likely the hardest to beat in strength. His name was oddly Pipsqueak. Chit-Sang seemed to think that he looked the strongest.

"We couldn't get someone like him?" he complained. "Instead we get Miss Panem and some pretty boy." District 7's girl tribute walked onstage with the toughness of a warrior, handing a friend the fan she carried with grace, her short brown hair swinging defiantly. Suki was her name. The boy tribute was short and cute in a little-boy kind of way. His helmet that slid off his head indicated how young he was. Probably just turned twelve. He went by "The duke".

District 8's female, Jin, had choppy black hair in a messy ponytail, like she barely bothered to dress up. She cried a few tears but not many. The boy Longshot was skinny and silent, not speaking and not giving any indication that he was sad. In District 9 a girl named Jun with straight black hair that covered her eye was chosen. She petted this weird creature and turned to the cameras with a smirk and grin. The boy tribute Teo had goggles on the top of his head and needed a wheelchair to move. I was crying with him and the audience when I saw him try to walk.

In District 10 a sweet looking girl named Song was chosen. She started crying silent tears but walked and forced a smile, her brown braid signifying her modesty and virtue. The boy tribute was a plump and awkward looking adolescent named Sneers, and a pretty girl cried and kissed him before he walked away. In District 11 a tough girl was chosen. She had short brown boy hair and a flattened chest, giving a cold stare to whispers in the crowd. Her name was Smellerbee. Why did these other Districts have such odd names?

"That's a girl?" Roun-Jian whispered to me, laughing. I chose to ignore him. The boy tribute had shaggy brown hair and a snarky, charming look on his face. He was introduced as Jet. District 12. A rich-looking young girl with black hair in a bun was chosen. By her milky eyes I could tell she was blind. Her name is Toph. My breathing hitched. I was going to cry again.

"Oh Joo Dee this must be against the rules! Some of them are crippled and disabled and they're being part of the games!" I sobbed.

"And they'll be the first and easiest eliminations," Chit-Sang snapped. "Don't question it. Just kill." The boy tribute had green eyes and long brown hair. His name is Haru, and he looked nervous when he walked onstage. All these tributes tore at my heart.

"There's your competiton," Chit-Sang said. "You ladies better not disappoint District 2." He stalked off and Joo Dee looked happier once he was gone.

"Before the games we need to get you all dolled up," she said brightly.

"What?" Roun-Joan asked in disbelief.

"You two are going to meet your stylists soon," Joo Dee clarified. "I'll take Ty lee with me. Roun-Jian, you may go with Chit-Sang." Joo Dee took me into my hotel room, and three people waited for me. My prep team, I guess. Every tribute- er, volunteer- got a team.

"This is your prep team," Joo Dee said. "I'll leave you alone." She smiled in her creepy way and exited. These people examined me and talked among themselves. I think they introduced themselves as Due, Tho and Huu but I wasn't paying attention. They were all men and it was a bit awkward at first but I realized my nakedness had no effect on them whatsoever. Instead they started the "grooming" process, waxing me and stuff. Waxing wasn't a new concept to me though, girls did it all the time in District 2. After I was washed, dried, and hair-free, they left while complementing me on how pretty I looked. I know I'm pretty. But I was too preoccupied on how to make it on the first day of the Games. Strategy planning was my only hope. I couldn't leave Mom all alone with my five sisters.

After they left, the door opened again. A stoned looking man twirled into the room, humming something about a secret tunnel. Please tell me this isn't my stylist.

"You must be Ty Lee," he said, bowing to me. "I am Chong, your stylist." This guy was my stylist? He seemed to have no fashion sense. He looked me over, nodding in approval.

"You're pretty," he said. "Good for sponsors. Now you just need to be a fighter. But that's not my place to be saying so. What is your usual style of clothes, Ty Lee?" Honestly I liked showing how fit I am.

"Skirts and small shorts," I replied, because it was an honest answer and because that's what I was wearing at the moment. A pink skirt, knee-length tights, and a midriff exposing long-sleeved shirt, also pink.

"We're the Weapons industry," Chong said. "I think I have just the thing for this." His peaceful look gave me chills.

Chong had dressed me in this awful outfit. I had little knives as earrings, spikes adorned my shoulders and wrists, and mini bombs were sewed into my tight-fitting dress.

"Don't worry, they're inactive," Chong assured me. "This will tell the other districts not to mess with you." He applied thick black eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on my face. I looked like death itself. My stylist was officially crazy.

"I think you're good, let's show Joo Dee," Chong said happily, snipping off a loose thread. I couldn't recognize my face in the mirror. I liked to show off my body with minimal makeup, not cover my face in thick black stuff. When Joo Dee saw me, her smile disappeared. She looked scared.

"Ah, she looks lovely, Chong," she stammered, and her grin made its way back onto her face. Chit-Sang looked at me and laughed, a booming sound that wasn't friendly at all. A woman walked to us with Roun-Jian in tow. He looked like me, makeup and everything.

"Lily, he looks stunning," Chong said warmly.

"Doesn't he?" the woman, Lily, giggled and patted Roun-Jian's cheek.

"We'll be the laughingstock of Panem!" Chit-Sang yelled, making the table rattle when he slammed a fist down on it. A glass shattered and a girl I barely noticed hurried to clean it up.

"Now Chit-Sang, these are renounced stylists of the Capitol," Joo Dee said, but she grimaced like she couldn't believe that. I think they were both high, because they started dancing together and singing about love. Roun-Jian looked really mad.

"Do you have any idea who is going to be seeing me out there?" he asked. "Sponsors, who will think my stylist is a psycho. Which she is to put me in this death contraption!" He held out his bomb-and-spike covered arms.

"Careful there, you wouldn't want to explode," Lily said, jumping from side to side with a tambourine that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"I thought you said they were inactive!" I yelled at Chong.

"Secret Tunnel!" he sang at the top of his lungs. "Secret tunnel!" I groaned. Chit-Sang started deactivating the bombs on our costumes while the silent girl who had cleaned up the glass led out Lily and Chong.

"I wish they would stop smoking," Chit-Sang muttered. "They should be in the looney bin." Joo Dee looked even more nervous then when Chit-Sang was yelling at us earlier.

"It's alright Chit-Sang, we need to make the grand entrance. I trust the chariots are ready," she said, regaining her composure and her creepy smile.

When we made our entrance, everyone gawked. District 2 had one of the largest pool of victors and most people usually bet on us. But with these awful costumes Chong and Lily put us in, we weren't guaranteed many sponsors. We waved and all, but honestly my grand entrance was a blur to me. Boring. What I wasn't looking forward to was the training that was required for all the tributes.

**Dun dun dun! We met the other tributes! Well not officially but it's going to happen next chapter, if my co-author can tear herself from her precious House of Anubis fanfictions to write it. Well, Thanks to Kathampetlover, who reviewed for the last 2 chapters. This one's for the readers! **


End file.
